What I'll Do To Not Lose You
by Don Weaso
Summary: What's this? Sasuke's betrayal was nothing more then a mission from the Third. Nobody figures this out until a certain Hyuuga takes interest.Then, all hell breaks loose. SasuHinaNaru.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but if i do i wouldn't be making this :P. In this fanfic they're all 18 so deal with it.

* * *

1.The Plan

Everyone was still searching for him, all of them thinking they could bring him back. Everyone tried everything just to get a hint, but nothing close enough. All thinking they could bring him back, but couldn't try, due to ninja shortage. Everyone except for a for a certain Hinata Hyuuga. She still loved Naruto, but she has never had a chance to go out with him due to the fact that he was always with Sakura now. She was sad to know that Sakura was finally responding his affection. She was always hoping that naruto would fall in love with her someday, but that day never came. She thought that maybe she looked ugly or something, and silently cried about the fact that Naruto didn't find her attractive. Hanabi would worry about her sister and ask her whats wrong, but she would always say nothing. Everyone else asked too, but they too would get the same response. But after a while, she just had to accept the fact that she was no match for Sakura. Maybe she could find someone for her and only her someday.

Today they were going on a mission. A simple mission. All they had to do was give the Kazekage a message. To put it weird, they did not even run across any trouble. Konoha was glad to hear that all recent missions had gone through without any trouble. **ALL OF THEM**.

"Something must be wrong."said Neji."We haven't gotten attacked by any rogue ninja, bandits, or thieves"."Something has to be wrong here"."You never know nii-san, maybe they gave up entirely", said Hinata. Hinata, always the optimistic. She also didn't stutter anymore aroung him due to the fact that that was the requirement for him training her."I doubt it. I think they might be planning another invasion like what happened with Orochimaru"."Neji, you and i both know that that isn't the case. Tsunade-sama has sent Anbu once to spy on the countries willing to do such a thing to see if they were planning anything relating to an invasion and so far nothing"."Also, we got representatives for us with our allies.  
Besides, nobody has had anything against us for anything"."It's been ...peaceful...".Neji looked at her, noticing the momentary blissful look at the thought, then nodded. She then gave him a sly look and asked," So how has TenTen been? He immediately blushed a crimson red, but only for a few seconds." She's been okay, though i wish Lee would leave us alone for a few seconds, a few days at least", he added, chuckling in spite of himself."Anyway Tsunade-same wanted to see us"."A mission?".He nods."Let's go then".

**In the Hokage Tower**

Both walk in to see Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba standing there."Good, your both here, now i can start explaining the mission. This is a simple C rank mission, but one necessary to us. I know that all of you has barely passed the last missions due to the sudden highway roberies, so i want you all to pass with flying colors. Except for you Neji, your team leader so make sure nothing bad happens. Your employer wants an escort to the Village Hidden in the Sand. There, you will merely drop him off and then you will come back. You are to be given the total of 3 1/2 weeks to finish this, but i doubt that much will be needed. You are given that so you can take your time, since this mission is just on person, but a highly respected ninja who must be given the utmost respect."So what are we waiting for let's GOOO!!, who knows, maybe we'll run into Sasuke-teme"!,exclaims Naruto." Don't yell, you little twerp, I can hear you loud and clear."

**Meanwhile with Team Hawk**

"Do you think it was a good idea turning down Madara?",said Karin."Yes, i don't think i'd want to be controlled by someone who helped murder my clan, besides he was getting annoying", says Sasuke, taking a good look at the landscape."Besides, if you wanted to join him, why didn't you?"."I did not, i was just wondering why you changed your mind at the last minute"."Sasuke probably has his reasons so leave him alone unless you want to be alone with him", Suigetsu says."WWHHAAAAATTTT!! She punches Suigetsu in the face, causing it to change to water immediately.Jugoo just stares at them, happy that he hasnt tried to kill anybody and enjoying hearing the animals around them.Then he looks at Sasuke and asks "So when are we going to go to the Hidden Leaf?"."Soon Jugoo, just let them enjoy the peace that they're enjoying."Besides, i wanna let the dobe try to bring me back with his "you don't know what you're getting yourself into" and "Orochimaru just want's to use you" speech again,  
besides i want to see how much better hes gotten over the years"."Besides i can't right now with Akatsuki running around. I can't put my second goal in place if Akatsuki is still alive, they'll ruin everything."Do you think it was wise to double-cross them at the last minute just to get they're weaknesses to bring back to report"."Yes, i believe so, the Leaf want Akatsuki dead and so do i so i guess i should start coming back, besides i don't think the Hokage wants the Sharingan in a different village".

**Back in the Leaf**

"Cmon lets go already we don't have much time to lose", said Naruto. The man refused to say his name saying that if his enemies heard it they will be attacked with no mercy. That stopped all the questions and they kept going.Both Byakugan users had their doujutsu on the whole time, Kiba was scouting ahead to make sure nobody surprises them, and Naruto and Sakura were with the man with no name(since he didn't give away his name and i'm not ruining the surprise).

**Team Hawk**

"Sasuke, the bird is telling me that there are ninja a few miles away from here, heading to the Village Hidden in the Sand"."She says that they're around a man, judging from from the description of the headband, she says it's a Sand nin. "Hm, ask your friend to see them again and come back to describe them to you so you can tell me"."Okay".He then talks to the bird, then it flies away.

**Kiba and Akamaru**

So what do you think Akamaru"?"It's a little too quiet isn't it".Akamaru barks, agreeing to what it's master just told him. "Nah, i think it's just me o well better get back with the others.

**Back with Naruto**

"Man, this is taking too long we shouldn't be taking this much time just going there"!!"Shut up baka we'll be there in a while and besides, Tsunade-sama has given us a lot of extra time and that leaves us with at least a week to ourselves at the end". "Besides, i dont think this escort mission will be that troubling".  
"Ok Sakura, but only if you promise to go on a date with me when we go back to the Leaf"."Baka"."Fine,  
but i choose where were going to go"."Okay"!" Look, a little birdie". "Quickly, let's catch it before it tries to escape. Naruto tries to catch, but misses, hitting himself on a nearby tree.He suddenly turn's to Hinata and Neji and says, "Hey guys, come over here, i don't think we should be scouting.Turns to Kiba."There isn't anybody here." He gets four nods (counting Akamaru) and then they all travel together.)

**Hinata and Neji**

"Nii-san, is it me or are we wasting our chakra for nothing"? "No, i don't think so, this way, in case of an attack, well be ready for anything"."Fine, but i think it's a total waste of time"."Ok then, if we go through here without a confrontation, ill acknowledge that you were right, and we won't use byakugan coming back, at least you won't"."No, you have to agree to it too"."Fine".

**Team Hawk**

"So"? "She's told me that it's an escort, the ninja are from the Leaf, one of them has a bright orange jumpsuit. Sasuke smirked."Perfect, as soon as the dobe starts going back to the Leaf, i'll surprise him"."Who else is with him"? "Jugoo asks, then listens to the bird for a while."Besides Naruto, a girl with pink hair, a girl and a boy with white eyes, and a kid with a dog. Sasuke thought about it for a minute."ok, so we won't be able to surprise them due to the Hyuuga's they have so we'll wait for them near the Leaf"."At least, with their guard down".

* * *

I know that Sasuke doesn't show any interest right now but he will soon enough. Ill make him muahahaha... So what do you guy's think of my first fanfic. Please rate. Im nothing without critics.


	2. Hinata's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I wouldn't be writing this :P Just to let you know this is a bit lemoney in the end, just a warning that there will be a little more of that in the future, though not too much, just enough.

* * *

2. Hinata's Decision

**Naruto and his group**

In a few days, they reach the Village Hidden in the Sand (since they're ninja, after all).they were supposed to go to the Kazekages Tower. When they were there, the only thing that crossed they're mind was on single question. Where is the Kazekage's Tower? "So, what do you think we should do now?,said Neji. "I'm going to go look for a ramen shop," says Naruto.Everyone just looks at him. "What, I like ramen... a lot.(Ok no need to explain, we all know he likes it)"No," says Neji. "Then what then," says Naruto. "I-i-i d-don't k-k-k-know N-naruto-k-kun," Hinata says, trying to stop the stuttering, but with no success. "I guess we just have to ask around or something, it's not like someone will just come to us and tell us where Gaara is, right?" says Sakura. Suddenly, a Sand nin appears out of nowhere and says "The Kazekage will see you now."

**Team Hawk**

"So, we're just going to wait for them near here?" said Juugo."Yes, so that we can start on a little project I've been wanting to try out"."What is it"?Sasuke looks seriously at Juugos eyes, then tells him, "How exactly do you want to be free of the curse mark"? Juugo looks at him then says "I would like to be free of this curse.""Well, you can't be, chakra cannot be removed, only changed, besides, the only way to do it is to suck you dry since it's in your blood, but you'll die and I rather need you or else i wouldn't have asked you to be part of this team." Then please, can you help me change it so that I'll be less likely to want to have these urges to kill." "I'm no medic nin, but i'll do my best to figure out a way." "Thank You." They suddenly hear a noise, they turn to see Suigetsu and Karin coming towards the clearing."Sorry about the wait, but Karin took too long on getting some fish."Then, Karin yells out,"Shows what you know!! What did you do anyway?!"I looked for some water."THERE WAS WATER WHERE I WAS FISHING, YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU!!" "Yes i know, but we don't need salt water, haven't they told you that when you were younger, or are you as stupid as you look?" She smacks him so hard that he flew a few feet away, scaring all the birds around the region, alerting an anbu squad that was patrolling near there."Shh, hide unless you want to be hunted," says Sasuke.Then it got quiet.

**Anbu Squad**

Only two of the Anbu squad appear to check it out. The rest are waiting for them. One was wearing a cat mask and the other a dog."Did you hear that," says the anbu with a cat mask. "Yes, we should check it out, you never know, it might turn out to be our lucky day," says the anbu with the dog mask. Both go to where the noise came from. They notice that a tree was brought down from what appears to be done by force. "we should tell the team to saty on alert,"says the anbu with the dog mask."Yea, i don't think we're alone anymore." "Things are getting interesting, don't you think." "Oh yes" Both of them leave, going back to their squad to report what they found.

**Back with Naruto and the rest**

The Sand nin opens the door for them, revealing Gaara talking with his siblings, Kankuro and Temari.  
"About time you get here, I was about to send another nin after you",said Kankuro. " Yea, we would've gotten here earlier, but NARUTO had to go look for a ramen shop." Sakura, giving Naruto a glare. "But Sakura-chan,  
you already know how much I like ramen." Gaara suddenly clears his throat, as if reminding them that they were supposed to be talking to him, not each other."O yea, obaa-chan told us to escort this old man over here to Suna for something." said Naruto."Sir, if can reveal yourself, we can keep going."Suddenly, all eyes turn on the man they were escorting. He smiles,then with a poof revealed himself to be.."Ebisu! Everyone except for Neji stares at him, wondering why Ebisu was here in the first place. Suddenly, Naruto asks,"Ebisu, what are you doing here? Wheres that old guy that we we're escorting? O man, obaa-chan is going to kill me." Neji sighs, then answers,"Naruto, that old guy is Ebisu. He just used a Henge justu". "Well, I have to say, I had my doubts, but it seems that you all passed your mission, though i was sure i would've died." "I have to say though, you were pretty close to failing," he says, adjusting his glasses. Everyone on the team grimaced, thinking of a torture for Ebisu." However, since you did pass, I'll tell Hokage-sama that you all won't be sent back to the academy, at least for now." Everyone's faces were shocked by the sudden announcement." We were going to be sent back",asks Sakura in a low voice. "Yes, but not anymore." Silence. "Oh, maybe she forgot to mention it."All of them stared in disbelief, even Gaara."At least you passed...,said Gaara." We will leave immediately,"said Ebisu."No, you will at least stay for the night, you're tired I'm sure" said Gaara. "As you wish Kazekage-sama." Each were given a separate room to sleep in.

**Back With Sasuke**

"...That was close." He turns around, glaring at Karin. "And what possessed you to do such a thing while we are trying to make ourselves go unnoticed. Are you trying to give us away, or was Suigetsu right?" Tears were forming on her eyes.He looks at her and says "don't let it happen again."She nods. Then, before going back to their camp, he turns to say, "Karin, since you were Orochimarus guard,do you know anything about the curse mark," said Sasuke. "Not much, but I'll tell you if we were _alone_ Sasuke-kun," she said in a flirtatious tone.He inwardly sighed." No Karin, if we do, you'll probably forget and do something else instead. He was aware of the girls feelings towards him, since he did have fangirls after all, which annoyed him to no end. "You're no fun," she pouted. He gave her his infamous glare. "Fine, all I know is the effects and stuff, nothing about origin."He then looked at Juugo and said," this might take a while." "It's okay, I'll wait," he said sadly. "Hey Karin, where's Suigetsu?" "He went to give us some _private time_."He resisted the urge to shake the girls senses back to her. "No Karin, go tell Suigetsu to come back, I kind of need him or else i wouldn't have made this team." She sighed,"Fine, but you owe me a favor." He inwardly shuddered, knowing the type of favor she would ask of him.

**Back with Hinata**

Hinata woke up after another dream. It was the same that shes been having recently. She dreamed Naruto confessed his undying love to her,marry him, have kids,etc.,but then she would wake and realize that would never happen. She envied Sakura. She had everything Hinata did not, plus she had Naruto's undivided attention.She decided to "check up" on Naruto to see if he was having trouble sleeping too. She activated her byakugan and then froze. She saw Naruto and Sakura feeling on each other, exchanging deep kisses, as if nobody could hear them, then she saw Naruto reach for his pants. That was enough for her, she turned her byakugan off, then started crying herself to exhaustion.She felt betrayed and yet couldn't blame him. She then realized that she had 2 options.She can either forget him, or make him want her by any means necessary. "I-i h-h-have t-to do it," she whispered to herself. "I have to make him fall for me, but with who...?" "Neji? ...wait, what? Or maybe Kiba, but Kiba wouldn't help me in that way. He'll take it seriously and then i'll get into something I don't want to get into. Shino is like a brother to me and Choji and Lee are ... eww. Shikamaru is taken and I'd rather not get with Sai. Ebisu is a definite no. So who does that leave me with?" Then realizing that that was it, she bitterly thought to herself,"I'm never going to be loved."

**Back with Naruto and Sakura**

He woke up after what seemed a while ago.He momentarily forgot where he was, until he saw a body next to him. Smiling, he gently brushed some of Sakuras hair down with his hand, shocked and surprised that she would do such a thing, but happy nevertheless. Then, Sakura woke up a bit saying sleepily," go back to sleep Naruto, we can't do it again, I'm tired." He gave her a sheepish grin, then went back to sleep, happier then he has been for a long while now.

* * *

So what do you guys think. That anbu squad were close weren't they. Too bad they coudn't sense them. And what about Hinata. Poor Hinata right? Well I'm just warming up a bit. Don't worry for her though, I'll make her suffer less in the future, at least... for now. Please review. I thank all of those who did. Tell me if i got a future in this or not.


	3. Sasuke's Decision

Sorry i didn't update sooner, but I had some people check it for me, so thank them for the late update.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I would be writing it right now.

* * *

Everyone woke up, and got ready to leave. Naruto noticed that Hinata wouldn't make eye contact with her, but he shrugged it off as one of Hinata's "weird things". Everyone, including Neji, noticed this, but she wouldn't talk about it. Sakura tried to talk to her, but Hinata would always make an excuse. Shino respected her enough to leave her alone, since he was almost like a brother to her. Neji, however, wouldn't have any of it.  
He hated to see her this way, and told her to meet him later.

**LATER**...

"You wanted to see me nii-san?," asked Hinata. "Hinata, you got to stop doing this. You knew loving Naruto was a one-sided love, so why do you keep pursuing him?" "Why couldn't he notice me nii-san," she cried silently." Is it because I'm what father told me I am? Is it because I'm weak?" Neji glared at her. "No, your wrong. Naruto is a fool for not noticing that you love him. Some day, someone will come and prove you wrong, maybe someone even better then Naruto." "Thanks nii-san, I needed that. But the question is who? Who will love me in the way that you said?" Neji then gave her one of his rare smiles, then went back to emotionless. "Love has a funny way of coming late. It's like your destiny. It has a way of changing and taking weird turns.  
All you have to do is wait for it."

**Back with everyone else**

Everyone was waiting for Neji to finish. "Do you think Neji can help her?," asked Naruto.Kiba look's at him then answer's " If Shino or I can't do anything, then I'm sure Neji can?" Then, both Neji and Hinata come out of the room from where they were. "So?" "I can't do anything. She has to do this by herself, but if she asks you for anything make sure to help her out as much as possible." Kiba nods, then look's at Hinata. She wasn't happy, but neither was she sad." Ebisu, Naruto, Shino, and Sakura is waiting for us at the entrance." Neji and Hinata nod, then run toward's the entrance. Once they get there, they all notice Naruto and Sakura holding hands. Hinata was deeply hurt, but didn't show anything. Neji takes a look at Hinata, but doesn't see anything. Naruto then look's back at everyone, then says,"Alright let's go."

**Team Hawk**

Everyone is relaxing due to no disturbances for a while. Juugo has birds on survaillance in case of anyone coming to the direction they're in. To break the tension, Suigetsu suddenly ask's,"So,Sasuke, what are you going to do so that we won't squeal on you? Or are you just going to leave us alone?, he said with a slight mocking tone. "No, i plan on using a memory loss jutsu on all of us to make us forget that tidbit I said. Nobody needs to know, at least not yet." He look's at Juugo. "You'll be in charge of holding on to a scroll with some memories that I'd rather not forget." He hands him a weird-looking scroll."This can only be read and opened by both of us." He turns to everyone and says,"I think i don't need to tell you this, but watch out for them. They are probably a lot stronger then last time. Both white eyes can use byakugan and Sakura and dog boy, well i don't know about them so watch out anyway. They nod, then everyone look's at Karin. "Alright, are you all ready?" They all nod. Karin makes a series of complicated looking hand signs, then a flash of white light envelops them.

**Back with Ebisu**

"Do you see that light?" Everyone was alerted by the light. Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan to scan ahead. Hinata then emit's a small gasp, then look's at Naruto. "It's Sasuke, Naruto." Naruto sharply look's at Hinata, which causes her to blush faintly, then at Neji for confirmation. Neji nod's. "Ok, then let's go after Sasuke and this time i'm bringing him back!!"

**After the white light fades**

"So, did it work?," asks Suigetsu. Then Karin yell's,"Of course it worked, you moron... did it? Everyone just looked at each other, then finally Juugo broke the silence." I guess it did, why am I holding this scroll" Sasuke look's at it, recognizes it as his, but not sure exactly what it is. "I think I gave it to you. I think it's mine, but if I gave it to you, it must've been for a good reason. Then birds come to Juugo and Karin and Juugo say out," They're here."

**Back with the rest**

Naruto was ahead and saw sasuke. He still wore the same outfit he wore the last time he saw him, except he had a cloak and 3 other people. "Yo, Sasuke, you're going to go back to the village, whether I force you or not." Sasuke inwardly sigh's and give's Naruto a glare. "And why should I go back now?" "Because you already killed Itachi and Orochimaru didn't take over your body, so you should go back home." Out of nowhere, Sasuke uses his drug-indused speed to land near Naruto like the first time they met. Everyone was shocked, except for Sakura and Naruto, who were there the first time. "What make's you think that i'll want to come back" Then Hinata is the first to go to Naruto's aid. She threw 3 kunai's straight at his back. He took out his kusanagi to cut through the kunai with ease. Everyone was just looking at Hinata, not beacuse she was the one who threw the kunai, but because she was the first one to react. They watched as Hinata and Sasuke fought a bit in taijutsu. Though Sasuke was a lot faster due to his increased speed, he easily dodged and gave a injury to Hinata. Hinata was a doing all she could, but she couldn't beat him. She had activated her byakugan, but it wasn't helping her. Finally, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto stepped in, seeing that she alone was fighting Sasuke. Sasuke was slowly tiring, since he was fighting four people at the same time. Finally he didn't want to play with them anymore. "Chidori Current." He used his chidori current to paralize all four of the combatant's he was fighting.Then, he moved the tip of kusanagi toward's Hinata's neck and said "you still need more training."Nobody else made a single sound, until sasuke broke the tension. He then turned to Naruto and said, " So dobe, when are we going home?"

* * *

So,what do you think? Not very creative in my part but something at least. please review, already working on where I want this to go.


	4. Tsunade's choice

Im sorry for updating so late but then a black cat crossed my path and I decided to hold on for a while so please, don't send ninja after me to kill me for what I did... or for what im about to do... So now for the disclaimer

The terrible thing known as the **Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but i think weasels will take over the world some day.

* * *

The way to Konoha was rough. Not only was Naruto being Naruto, but he was also planning on making Sasuke come back in a weird way. "Then, I'll bring Sasuke-teme tied up,duct taped and tell everyone how easily I got got him. That way, everyone will know I'm better then everyone will know that I'm better then him." Everyone (with the exception of Hinata of course) rolled their eyes while they were walking. There was something that was something that was bugging Shino(hehe i think I'm funny now) and now he decided to ask."So Sasuke-san, about you coming back..."  
"What?You people don't want me back? OK then I guess I'll go somewhere else then... Wait, we do want you back SASUKE-KUN!!,  
exclaimed one of his most obsessed fangirls. She then attempted to cling to him, but he dodged, resulting in a few disapproving head shakes, some sighs, and an angry Uchiha. Luckily for him, they were on the verge to reach Konoha, so that meant the end to the conversation,Sakura, and Naruto. "So dobe do you think that the Hokage will give me a big punishment."

**In the Hokage Tower**

"You bet you'll get a big punishment, just as soon as I can think of any good ones, so for now I'll just have the anbu keep an eye on you. You better be on your best behavior, or they'll send ur ass back in here for interrogation. Also, you won't be able to leave your house without an escort so that, so that means there will be someone with you at all times. And as for your Team, they too will have to be on their best behavior"  
Sasuke nods and the Hokage waves them off, but notices that when everyone quietly files out, he stayed behind.  
She quickly raises her eyebrow, then says, "Is there anything you wanted, or have you forgotten how to get back to your own home." "Yes, there is something I have to discuss with you. As you might've noticed, my big friend is the living creator of the curse seal and I've been wondering if...She suddenly smashes her table into two. I will never tell or even show you how to cultivate it to spread that mad disease like your former sensei and if that's the only reason you came back, then forget it!! He stays quiet for a while, then says," I don't want to do the same thing my _master _did, he hisses out, I just want to get rid of the damn thing out of his system so that he can live the peaceful life he wants and probably deserves." Tsunade looked at him for signs of truth, and saw that he was saying the truth. She faintly smiled,  
but then grew serious. "So what's the reason you came back?" His eyes got shadowed, looked like he didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. "Because I found out a truth and a lie so great it changed the way I view things, but before I answer that will you do me a few favors..."

**Outside with everyone**

"What do you mean he stayed behind to discuss somethings with Tsunade?! Both Naruto and Sakura looked mad at Jugoo for some reason. He just stared at them and said " That's exactly what I said and he also told me not to tell any of you that he was going to. He said something about the blonde being annoying." Suigetsu, Karin, and Sakura laugh while Naruto gets angry and has one of his childhood daydreams about beating Sasuke. Jugoo meanwhile thinks to himself, assessing Sasuke's friends, the scroll, and what will happen if he lost control again. So far, he hasn't lost control yet. He made a mental note to ask him about the status of his "recuperation"."

**Now with Hinata, Kiba and Shino**

"Kiba-kun, do you think it was a good thing that Sasuke-sama came back?" Kiba gives her a weird look but she quickly explains," He is a member and sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan, and since that's the case, he's the leader of it, even though he doesn't exactly have anyone to lead at the moment." Kiba just looks at her for a moment, then laughs. "No that's not the reason for the look. You know what i meant. Why Sasuke-sama? Why not just stick with Naruto's way of calling him? Sasuke-teme. Besides, it suits him better. Kiba laughed while Hinata and Shino had a frown on. Shino then said, "call him whatever you want to call him."She smiled at Shino for not questioning her further. Kiba kept insisting that Sasuke-teme was a better name for him until he noticed that he couldn't change her mind.

**Back with Tsunade and Sasuke**

"So, what do you think?"She looked down at her table, thinking over the favors he was asking. "You do know that what you ask may be impossible and that there's no way to cure it. And as for your "babysitter", I will let you choose to a certain degree, so that the bigger the surprise, the more fun I will have and no buts or unless you want to leave.. and i mean it out of the village. Sasuke glared at Tsunade before giving up to her childish (according to him) demands." So who is it going to be...?"

**Back with Naruto and the rest**

So what do you think they will do with Sasuke-kun now that- suddenly a random ninja appears in front of them. "Everyone has been invited to a private meeting. You all have to come with me. There is an opportunity that has come and you all have to attend." They all follow him to a large tent just outside of the Hokage's Tower. Once they were inside, they noticed that other ninja are seated there. They easily recognized all of Rookie Nine and Gai's Team too. They were all talking lightly among themselves until Tsunade came out to the center of the tent. She cleared her voice, then said," If you're all interested to know, since the arrival of Sasuke Uchiha, we have no idea what to do with him. What better way to know then to have him given off as a mission. The lucky winner will not only get paid once this "mission" has ended, but they will also have a very _sexy _Uchiha at their disposal. What you do to him is not my concern, just keep the drama, angst, sex, love, ect. to a minimum so as not to disrupt all of the rest ok," Tsunade said with a wink. Instantly, the female population began to yell as the information began to process through them. Almost as an afterthought, Tsunade lowered his shirt so as to give them a look at him(like when he was fighting Deidera, only more muscular, and no curse mark). This only worsened the conditions and all eyes were concentrated on Sasuke. Meanwhile, he was hoping that he could pick at least someone who had enough brains and enough decency so as to not do the things Tsunade mentioned earlier. All were ready to go to him, but then Tsunade spoke again," All those who are feel up to the challenge, step right up and be hoping this prize chooses you." All of the female population stepped over(Hinata was pushed by Kiba and Tenten was pushed by Lee.) Now that you al stepped up, there is no turning back. Sasuke looked over them all, looking to see if he can find anyone who can leave him at peace at least. He saw Hinata, whom shall I remind you attacked him earlier. He grinned evilly and thought of ways to get back. The most brilliant idea came to his head and he said to the Hokage," I pick...(a pause from fangirls,Sasuke and Tsunade) Hinata. 3 things happen at the same time: Hinata faints, all eyes turn to Sasuke, and Hiashi got a feeling something happened that he probably won't like but other then the fact that he always gets those feelings, this time it felt serious.

* * *

... (suddenly, a ninja appears out of nowhere) Sorry for the inconvenience but this writer has just been killed due to the fact that he was killed for updating so late and so lazy he has to act like Kakashi and make up excuses. Hopefully he won't disappoint anyone ever again. So anyway, please leave your comments, advise, final words and anything else you want to leave so good bye...for now at least.(dramatic exit)


	5. Store and Party

That ninja didn't check to see if it was me. I used one of the clones Kabuto used to Sai's death. Anyway, I have now put booby traps around my house in case the ninja decides to show up again. So besides the life or death situation on my hands, it's up for me to say 3 things. O and if something seems off its my bad. Im working too late and i don't have my eyes open long enough to notice the mistakes. Yea, this time i skipped the beta reader. Horray for me (i think) im kind of skipping a bit of this soo.. o well. just know that next time ill put some thought into this. o and im now going to say a random thing before each chap.

RANDOM: So what's it gonna be? the money or the girl. Contestant # 2, are you still awake? Help, Help, he just fainted!!

1) I will now try my best to update within a week of each other update soooooooo Ha.

2) I see you three that are watching me from behind. I just got to say... Your ninja's man you should be able to hide yourselves.

and...

3) The infamous Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I'd have an Uchiha army at my disposal.

* * *

Hinata wakes up in a strange place. Not only is it not her room, but what confused her were the things around the room. Not only is the room color dark blue, with hanged weapons, but she didn't know where she was. She looked frantically until she found something she wished she didn't find. She found a katana(kusanagi) leaned against the wall. She thought she got kidnapped and she looked around for a way out.She left the room for the kitchen. This person had a nice kitchen, though he/she could get restocked with it(it was almost empty). She faintly heard the shower turn off. She panicked, knowing that the person who was in the shower will probably ask her why and how she got in their home. She took a quick look to see if she can see the person. The person she saw scared the living daylights out of her. It was Sasuke Uchiha, in a towel, as if he has just gotten out of the shower. She was blushing profusely then blushed a cherry-like color. She gave off a faint scream, then ran back to the room she woke up in.

**Hinata's POV**

_"This is not happening, this is not happening. What am I doing in his home. Did he kidnap me for my byakugan? Did he do something to me... NOOOOOO!! I must not think about that.. What am I going to do? What if he comes in only wearing the towel..."_

**End POV**

Sasuke enters the room Hinata is in only to lightly raise his eyebrow."I see your the type that wants a relationship only in bed. Hinata answers blushing,"Nnnnooo...W-what am I doing here? Where am I? How is it that you're here? What are you doing only wearing that towel. She stops, noticing what she just said and shut up. He noticed this and looked at his towel with indifference. If he had been naked, he would've been embarrassed, but since he's been shirtless countless times, it did not affect him. You're in my house. Congrats, you're my caretaker for the next few weeks." Hinata looked at him in his face, but remembered he was almost completely naked and fainted due to his closeness.  
He only sighed and thought,"_woman_"

When she woke up, she smelled something delicious in the kitchen. When she got there, Sasuke was making some food. He made some Sukiyaki and onigiri,with some rice with some dumplings and some miso soup. She looked at the food in astonishment as she felt herself move towards the table with sudden hunger possessed her. She suddenly saw Sasuke come out from the shadows(remember, it has no lights only from candles P) She suddenly got scared, but her stomach rumbled and she flushed. He motioned her towards the table. Her eyes immediately lit up and she dashed for the table. Grabbing a bowl, she started digging into the food and ate until she remembered her host. She gave him a shy look, then offered some food from her chopsticks. He saw no ill intention from the act, so he took a bite from the chopsticks. Then, he grabs a bowls and servers himself something to eat, while they're thinking something suddenly comes up to their minds. _Indirect kiss_!!

After finishing, neither could look at each other in the face. However, he was going through a difficult phase called 'shopping'. Sasuke needed new clothes and he didn't know where to buy it, not being in Konoha in a while. "Hinata-chan..." She look's up, blushing after hearing him add 'chan' after her name."Y-ess...?

**Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower**

There were things all over the floor and Tsunade was on a rampage. I can't believe he chose her!! When I see the little punk, im going to give him a good one. Why did I give him the choice, why?? Why not Sakura, maybe she would scare him back or something. Or Ino, she could do the same. Ughh,I can't believe the one day I need Hinata, she's not able to come. He better not be doing anything to her, because if he is...

**In the store**

Hinata gave a sigh of relief. Sh thought for a minute there, he was going to question her about what the reason she did that for. She was relieved he just needed to buy new clothes. He was 'busy' looking around when all of a sudden, there were dozens of fangirls out on the window sill, just staring at him like a new pair of shoes that would look good on them or something. It sent chills down her spine. She was busy thinking about that she didn't notice him walking(it would be sneaking to some) near her. She noticed that the fangirls were suddenly growing excited, as if he was undressing in public. ewwww... She turned around to see Sasuke just a few centimeters from her face. She did the first thing she would do. She (no she did not faint) blushed a crimson red, felt dizzy, and almost fell but he quickly grabbed her by the waist and supported her. This did no miracles to her sudden dizziness and only made it worse. Are you okay? im done already so let's go. He quickly let her go, just so she can (finally) faint. He just sighed and carried her bridal style. he paid for his clothes, then left. He paid no attention to his fangirls, whose anger and sadness and shouts from him carrying Hinata died off(to him at least). When he gets home, he put's Hinata in his bed and he goes to make something else to eat. When she woke up, she was relieved that he didn't try anything. Then, an idea came across her mind. " If I can get Sasuke in a relationship with me, and Naruto gets jealous, I can get a shot at being with the person I love. She gets up and sneaks near Sasuke, then asks him, C-can I ask y-you a f-f-favor...?

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_I wonder what she wants..._"Yea sure, what is it?" Hinata, blushes slightly, then she asks, "Will you go out with me...?" He just stares at her for a minute, then he answers,"If you want to?"

**End P.O.V.**

2 months later

Naruto and Sasuke were sparing again. Hinata thought they did it to forget he ever went. After they finish and ending as Sasuke being the winner, since Naruto initiated a Rasen-shuriken and almost threw it, but Sasuke dodged it, looking a little mad and almost activating his Mangekyou. Hinata was surprised that neither lost too much control, and walked up to Sasuke to give him a kiss in the cheek. He remains emotionless, but he has a slight pink tinge on his cheek. She giggled and grabbed his arm, and took him away. Naruto just stood there in the background thinking "When did they hook up..? Why am I feeling jealous right now.. Why Sasuke?! He felt a slight jealous and was mad. Nobody made him feel like this, except for Hinata. He began devising a plan to get Hinata to like him back. Hinata, on the other hand, was pretty happy with Sasuke and was going to announce something to him."So, what did you want me for? Hinata was trying to make sure if anyone was watching then she said." Well, my birthday is coming in a few days and Ive been wondering, will you please come? It would mean a lot. Sasuke though for a minute before responding." Sure, whatever." Hinata smiled and gave him a smile.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

_I sure feel guilty for using Sasuke-kun, but once I have Naruto, I'll tell him about it and there will be no worries. Will there?_

**End P.O.V.**

**A few day's later...**

This day, Sasuke thought of the perfect gift for Hinata. He bought some samurai-like clothes he was wearing while training with Orochimaru, they were either white, dark blue, or black, each with a bit of red. He chose a white one this time, slightly reminded by Hinata. _Hinata..._ He snapped out of it and got a scroll he needed to make the necessary seal. He was going to do it and for the person he'll spend the rest of his life with.

At the Hyuuga Compound

Everyone came from The Rookie Nine and Gai's team. Everyone was having a great time except for Sasuke. He felt this unnecessary and wished for some time alone to give his 'hime' his presents. He didn't put it in the table where they were putting all the gifts, seeing he wanted to give it to her personally. During the entire party, he never got the said chance, and seeing that, he decided to turn in early. So he went to her room and did the only thing he thought was reasonable. He put it on on the corner in her room, left a note, then left to the Uchiha Compound.

11:00pm

Hinata's party finally comes to an end as everyone quietly leaves. She was sad that Sasuke left earlier and happy that Naruto was getting jealous at their relationship together. She went to her room, tired from the day's ordeal to even notice Sasuke's gifts lieing there in the corner of the room. She almost immediately fell asleep, not noticing the bright light that it reflected back at her gift. Shining there in the light it was not mistaken that it was a sword, flower and note. The sword: kusanagi. The flower: a white rose. the note: none of our business.

* * *

Sasuke: The dobe didn't do a good job at getting rid of the writer, so this time, I knocked him out. Also, this dobe didn't detect me, so for now, I'm going to do the ending. Luckily for me, Naruto and Sakura are stuck in a trap, but Naruto's is closing slower then hers. So now I'm stuck going to a stinking party and this writer has so much stuff on me it's not funny to say the least. I should just end it now... O and Hinata is here too... say hi

Hinata: Hello

Sasuke: I told you to say 'hi' not 'hello'. I'll make you pay for this.

he chases her around the room cmon Sasuke, don't take it seriously, you might get us hurt. So anyway, plz preview him and he'll read it as soon as Sasuke-kub let's him go. Can we let him go no?

Sasuke: no

Hinata: what about now?

Sasuke: no

Hinata: What if I give you a kiss?

Sasuke:n- i mean yes.

Kisses him in cheek. "Thats not what i wanted..."(chases her again)

(Naruto: Hey teme!! get me outta this trap, it's starting to close... cmon...)


	6. Danzou and the Elders

Author : Sorry for the slow update. I have decided to make a temporary treaty with the Rookie Nine, and therefore they will leave comments every once in a while.

Naruto : Shut up. You talk too much.

Author : We'll, sorry for explaining things for them. Now because you told me to shut up, I will cut your Ramen salary in half of what was discussed.

Naruto : WHHHAAATTTT!!!!

Author: HA! I know your one true weakness.

Naruto : O yea.... we'll , I can tell them the ending of the story tight now, so how does that sound?

Author : ...........I hate you.......

Naruto : I know and (takes in big breath) Don Weaso does not own me, Naruto, or any of these characters in the Anime/Manga, but he does own his own minions, which I should mention are everywhere so watch your step.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up in the middle of the night. He is sweating. He had a nightmare about the massacre. He looked around for Hinata.

_" Idiotic woman forgot that she now has to sleep in my house."_

He got out and went out of the window and into his roof to look at the stars, one of his only safe spots since that day. He looked up and saw that the stars were shining.

_" I think I should tell Naruto to spar with me tomorrow."_

**Back at the Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata was sleeping in her room sleeping. She was dreaming about her birthday and the gifts she received from everyone... especially from Naruto...

**_Dream_**

"Here you go Hinata-chan. Here's your gift." She excitedly opens her present to see.... Instant Ramen.

"Hinata-chan do you like your gift."Before she could so much as move her head, Sakura hit him in the head and said," Of course not Naruto, no sane girl would like instant Ramen for her birthday." Hinata giggled a bit and said_,_

" Actually... it's okay, thanks Naruto_,_" she said, blushing profoundly_._

**_End of Dream_**

She turned and fell off her bed (She's been sleeping in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke in the same bed, so please give her a break) and turned her byakugan on to see if Sasuke had tried to escape, but gasped.

_"...Wait a minute... what am I doing here in the Hyuuga compound..."_

She started panicking and quickly put her clothes on(she sleeps in some of Neji or Sasuke's old clothes)and jumps out of the window, heading straight to the Uchiha compound. When she got there, she used her byakugan again to check in his room, and she saw no one. She started panicking again before she knew it, felt an ominous presence behind her. As soon as she turned, she saw an indifferent Uchiha looking at her with a disapproving look. She was about to ask, but he beat her to it.

"Where have you been?"

**Inside Uchiha Compound**

"And thats when you sneaked behind me and asked me where I was."

Sasuke thought over what she just said and shrugged it off. Hinata was relieved that he hadn't left, but it was her turn to ask.

"So, where were you when I searched your room?" He gave her a glare and retorted,

"Why should I answer you?"

"Because you picked me as your caretaker. I want you to tell me, or do you wish me to give you to Sakura?"

His face darkened, then he answered," I ...couldn't sleep" She gave him a surprised look, not believing what she just heard. Not wanting to invade his privacy, she said,

"I.... understand"

" No, you don't. Especially since all the people you ever cared about are still alive. How would you feel if all the people you ever cared about died? If someone you regarded highly decided to kill your family because he was just testing **his** limits?!"

She was shocked, but she said," I also lost a loved one...... my mother."

He looked to see that she was weeping. She crying over her mother. She was crying for a mutual understanding of what it's like to lose someone important.

He then said," Tomorrow, I'm going to go see Tsunade. I don't want you to come with me. You probably won't like it and it will not be good for you to see..

"No, I will be there to see it, wether you want me to see it or not."

He just stared at her for a minute, then he sighed.

"....Fine, but if you want to leave while we're doing this talk, you won't be able to leave, forget, and you'll hear everything crystal clear, do you understand?"

"Yes."

**---Random ---**

_**Don Weaso**_: Now my minions, each of you will go everywhere : to the park, to the beach, inside anime/manga, into video games, etc. Each of you will be in charge of sending reports from time to time, since this is a spy- i mean intelligence mission. Now that I made myself clear, do any of you have any questions?

**_Squirrel_** : Yes. When can we go to the bathroom?

**---Back to Story---**

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade, Danzou, the Elders, Sasuke and Hinata were there waiting for Sasuke to say something. He was currently glaring at the Elders, but he stopped, took a quick breath, then he started.

"I'm glad you all can make it. The reason of which I wanted this meeting is to discuss a certain _**delicate**_ subject."

The Elders and Danzou gave him a glare, while he just ignored it.

"I'm talking about the monitoring and the eventual massacre of the Uchiha Clan." Hinata and Tsunade just stared.

"You see, all the Uchihas were being 'kept in check'. What other way to do then to make them work in the Konoha Military police and to seclude them from the village in a corner. And what about the assassin? Itachi was set as a double agent, supposedly working for my clan, but actually for the Third. They found out a few days later that they were planning a coup d'te. I'll just show you.....what happened that day.."

As he was talking his Sharingan was starting to swirl, going faster and faster until it changed and got everyone in a Tsukuyomi.

**_Tsukuyomi : _**When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target.

Sasuke looks at his 'audience',

"As some of you are aware, I can show you anything I choose to wish, but I can only show you the truth. I can't convince you of anything you see, but i'm just here to show things for you to judge..."

_**First Memory**_

_There were lot's of Uchiha's gathered in the meeting room. There were some faint conversations before Fugaku came up to the front and cleared his throat. All of them quieted down and waited for their leader to speak. "_

_We have suffered enough the injustices made to Uchiha. As you all know, the konoha Military Police force is a way to keep us in check. We have to do something to break free of this. We currently have a spy in the Anbu. Please come out, Itachi." _

_Itachi gets up from his seat and goes to the front to where his father is. He clears his throat before speaking. _

_"As most of you are aware, we are planning a coup d'etat. This will take place in a few week's when Konoha least expects it. I've noticed that the Hokage, Danzou, not the Elders know anything about this. If we try real hard, then there is a possibility that we will be able to take over in the matter of minutes...._ (voices growing fainter.. then... we...later

**_Second Memory_**

The image was suddenly changed to a small boy running home with a bento box at his side. He was looking happy, with some minor scratches, but nevertheless happy from training. He was in that cheerful mood until he came towards the Uchiha district. He noticed that it was disturbingly quiet and that nobody was outside.

_"Hmmm, maybe they're all asleep..."_

Suddenly. he feels like he's being watched. He kept walking until he saw a horrific sight. He saw some bloody bodies next to a desecrated Uchiha symbol.

_..Blood..._

_..Bodies...._

_..Auntie..._

_..Uncle...._

"**WHAT'S GOING ON**!?!!?!!?!!?!!?"

Quickly running, the boy starts running toward home, all the while seeing more desecrated symbols and more bodies. All of a sudden, he feels a sudden chill in his spine. He turns to look and he sees no one. He quickly shrugs it off as nervousness and fright, and ran towards his home. When he gets there, he stops. His hands start shaking as he is reaching towards the door.

"You have to do this!!", he yelled to himself.

As he opens the door, the worst was shown. His own parent's, murdered and dead on the floor with his brother standing near them. He starts to violently shake while tears are coming out from his eye's. He looks at his brother, panicking and shrills out,

" What happened brother?!? Why is Mother and Father on the floor?!?! Why are you- I- I don't understand." A shuriken passes him, slicing his shirt. It rips.

He suddenly stops. He feels some sort of liquid come out from his arm. He uses his hand to touch his arm and then sees

... _Blood_....

"Wait a second. what are you....It was you wasn't it.... it was you..

Foolish little brother, I almost pity you... he closes his eyes only to open them again

_**Tsukuyomi**_

_There are shuriken flying everywhere, killing the persons nearby. Some people resist, but at the end, they too are killed. Everyone is trying to either run away to tell the Third, fight Itachi, or at least leave while they still had a chance, but Itachi kills them all._

_**End of Itachi's Tsukuyomi**_

Sasuke screams in agony and falls to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Why did you do this, why did you kill them?"

Itachi looks at him and says, " To test the limit of my capability."

"To test your........ability......is that why you did this?

"It was important for me to do this."

He visibly gets furious and charges his brother, YYYYOOOOUUU BASTAARRRDDDD!!!!

Just as he was about to punch him, he is immediately hit in the gut HARD and he falls to the floor. HE starts to whimper and says,

"I'm.....scared..." He quickly get up and starts running, whimpering and tripping while doing this.

"Please!!! I don't want to die!!!!!!"

Itachi appears in front of him.

This isn't like you big brother.. I won't accept this.

"I have acted the older brother for one reason... I wanted to see how powerful you were, to test the limit of my capability.... and you have that kind of potential. Now you have the power to hate me, to defeat me, to...kill me, which is exactly why i'll allow you to live. Do you not see it. It's all for my benefit. You are one of the ones who is able to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. But there is a catch. You must kill.... your best friend. That's what I did.

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"So... it was you who killed Shisui.."

"Yes, how do you think I've obtained these powers. On the temple of Nakano bridge, under the 7th tatami mat on the far right, is the clan's secret gathering place. There you will find a secret document, an explanation of the Uchiha clans jutsu, and the true purpose of the Sharingan. If you discover how to activate it, you will be the third person to be able to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan, including myself. For that to happen, that's enough to let you live. But's this is enough, your not worth killing at the moment. Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge, surviving in unsightly manners like this, then flee. cling to your pathetic life. And then, one day, when you possess the same eyes(activates Mangekyou Sharingan), come back and face me."

**Image three**

Sasuke wakes up in the hospital, scared. He's about to get up, but his arm hurts and he looks at it. His arm is bandaged. He gets up and goes out until he hears some faint talking. As soon as he walks a little closer, he hears some med-nins talking.

" Yeah, that's what I heard. That little boy is the only one to survive the massacre. Some say he has an older brother, whose missing at the moment. I can't believe it, the elite Uchiha clan could just have.... Sasuke walks away, not wanting to hear the answer.

**Image four**

He's in front of the Uchiha's section. He looks at the warning tape and passes them. As he's walking, he remembers the people who would usually greet him when entering.

It starts to heavily rain.

He's having flashback inside his head about the last things that happened before the massacre. He walks to his house. He hears a noise and runs off to the kitchen.

Father! Mother!

Lighting strikes and instead of his parents, he sees a cat trying to feed her babies. Sasuke's eyes soften, then he walks away. He goes back to the room where he saw Itachi with his parents and fell, crying and alone, no one to console him.

**Image Five**

In school, everyone was talking about his clan.

" Did you hear, apparently, the whole Uchiha clan was murdered."

" I heard that Sasuke is the only one who survived?

**Image Six**

Sasuke is in the bridge, looking at his reflection, just moving his feet. He feels someone watching him and turns.

Everyone : Naruto....

Both of them immediately turn their head and Naruto keeps walking, both smiling. Sasuke suddenly throws the pebble he had and when the waves stop moving, instead of his image, he sees Itachi. He suddenly thinks about what he told him...

_**Flashback**_

_"If you wish to kill me one day, in hate and revenge, surviving in unsightly manners like this, then flee. cling to your pathetic life. And then, one day, when you possess the same eyes(activates Mangekyou Sharingan), come back and face me"_

_**End of Flashback**_

His face scrunches up in anger and he jumps in the lake.(Is this suicidal feelings I'm seeing. better hope it isn't)

" I will become stronger. I will revive and avenge them. For now I am... an Avenger..

**Image Seven**

The Third was talking with Itachi about something. First, it came out as mumbling, but then it started to become clearer.

" Are you sure you want to go through this. I know that Danzou and the Elders want you to get rid of them, but I can hire some of our Anbu to do this instead."

Itachi shook his head and replied," No... I have to do this all by myself and don't tell anyone. During this, I want to deliver a message to my foolish little brother myself. Please take care of him and will you do me one favor..."

The Third looked at Itachi with sadness and said," Sure, seeing as your going to kill yourself doing this anyway, why not?

"Please give him his destiny as a mission so that he can come back home. Though some people may want to join him, his path will be set after this. He has to do it by himself for himself. If him hating me will save this village, then so be it." When Itachi disappeared, the Third sighed.

_" This is going to be one hell of a night."_

**_End of Sasuke's Tsukuyomi_**

Hokage Tower, minutes later...

"I don't think you'll want me to go further on this subject. What I have shown you were some memories that I happened to come across and-"

"What do you mean **your** **memories**?!?! Were you there when they had this conversation. For all we know, you could be framing us or something. You should have thought this over before bringing in some fake evidence to use against us."

" O, I have thought over this, which is why the one who will confess is..."

* * *

Yay, I decided to make this one a cliffhanger.

For those confused, I'll clarify :

Tsukuyomi : When executed, the jutsu traps the target in an illusionary world that is completely controlled by the user. While it only takes a few seconds to complete in the real world, the user can make it seem as if days have passed for the target.

After the Fanfic ends, I will make an alternate ending, one of the endings being a NaruHina and the other on schedule, a SasuHina. I've decided to do this b/c of the fact that I made lots of errors in the beginning of this Fanfic, so I beg forgiveness for those who had trouble reading my sorry excuse of writing. Also, since i'm extremely disgusted by the fact that Naruto has less jutsu then Sasuke, I will be making some jutsus up. Since all things considered, i'll just say that Naruto finished his training and has a _throwable _rasenshuriken. Soo... bye for now, i guess.


End file.
